The Otakus Attack
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Just a little something to scare the life out of Endou and Kazemaru. Me and my band of Otakus jump into the Inazuma Eleven world and make Kazemaru and Endou get 'together'. CRACK FIC.


Kazemaru sighed as he walked through the campus of Raimon High aimlessly. Lessons had ended for the day, allowing the beat up and emotionally exhausted Kazemaru to leave class.

He had grown in the past two years, and although he was still shorter than a fair amount of boys in the soccer team, he was still quite tall himself, about five foot seven.

His hair had grown until his hips, and he now let it loose all the time, except during soccer practice, when he wore it in a long braid.

* * *

Rengette hid behind a bush with her fellow otakus, Scher, Miharu and Kiyo (I'm sure you know who you are- my friends from Facebook).

"So... what's our goal again?"

"Dufus! We're supposed to get Kazemaru and Endou together! And we'd better make it work, or our trip into the Inazuma world would have been wasted."

"I WANNA GET CHOCOLATE WASTED!" Kiyo squealed. Miharu and Scher pulled on her long ginger hair, forcing her to shut up. Rengette's eyebrow twitched and returned to observing the tealnet walk towards the school gates.

"Okay. NOW!"

The four girls burst (albeit, EXPLODED) from the bush, causing leaves to fly everywhere. They appeared in front of the startled Kazemaru, smiles evident on their faces.

"Hello, Kazemaru-senpai!" Scher said, her green eyes glinting. Miharu giggled and Kiyo nudged her. Rengette coughed and decided to take over. "You see, we're here to kidnap you."

Kazemaru looked at her blankly.

"Excuse me? Kidnap me?" Kazemaru asked with raised eyebrows. "Oh wait, that isn't right," Rengette said, taking out a white book with pink words scrawled on the front: Otaku Plots. "This is Inazuma, not Inuyasha. My bad! ANYWAY! We're here to help you get Endou."

"Get Endou?" Kazemaru repeated, confused. "Why would I want Endou?"

"Because... because... because... Actually, that's a good question. But I don't care. We're gonna cross-dress you and make Endou drool at your feet- like, behold the beauty of KAZEMARU!" Kiyo squealed.

And before Kazemaru could say anything else, he was dragged away by four crazed fangirls. One with black hair, the other ginger, green and brown.

* * *

"Ne, Gouenji, have you seen Kazemaru anywhere? We were supposed to walk home together."

"Sorry. I haven't seen him since Physics."

Endou sighed and made his way - alone - out of the school building. He had been planning to ask Kazemaru advice on how to ask a girl out. Gouenji had started dating Natsumi-chan. Tsunami and Touko, ditto. 'Nough said for Ichinose and Rika.

He was starting to get a little worried... because although he had become rather dashing (sharp cheekbones, tall, broad shoulders) over the past years... he had yet to ask a girl out. He really didn't feel any sort of attraction towards them.

"Endou-senpai!"

The brunet turned around to see two girls running in his direction. He knew that they were from the writing club. The first, Rengette, had jet black hair (shoulder length, like Snape, only smoother and less _oily_) and grey eyes. The second, Scher, had ginger coloured hair and blue eyes.

They looked really out of breath, so Endou stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"Senpai! We s-saw Kazemaru-san get kidnapped!" Scher exclaimed. Rengette nodded. "Two of Teikoku's seniors showed up and pulled Kazemaru-senpai off with them!" Rengette huffed.

Endou's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

Before Rengette or Scher could say anything else, Endou had dashed out of the school, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Feh! What an idiot, falling for our trick like that." Rengette snorted. Scher giggled. "He's going to get the shock of his life once he finds Kazemaru... ne?"

"You got it."

* * *

**RAIMON HIGH SCHOOL; GOSSIP PAPER!**

Yesterday, at 3pm, we received an email from a student of Teikoku High School. It was regarding a rather embarrassing incident about two of our most popular students. Ichirouta Kazemaru and Endou Mamoru.

Apparently, they were making out in a broom closet at Teikoku (god knows WHY) when a very flustered Sakuma and amused Genda found them. Kazemaru was sporting a maid outfit and had to be escorted out by the two who found them. He had to be protected from the student masses of Teikoku who wanted to rape him upon sight.

(Endou Mamoru comments that they're both a couple, and wanted me to NOT post this here, but who cares, I'm posting it anyway.)

All we have to say to the couple is-

Why did you have to make out at Teikoku when you have the lovely broom closets and empty classrooms here at Raimon?

_Written by Rengette Otakusama Loves Pocky_

_PS: To all those who were part of the plan..._

_WE DID IT. _

_xxx_

_

* * *

_

**MUWAHAHAHAHA! THE HORROR OF THE OTAKUS! Anyway, hope you liked it. Check out my blog: www . rengettetheotaku . blogspot . com**

**(without the spaces)**

**ADD ME ON FACEBOOK TOO! **


End file.
